The Next Generation
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Like Mother, Like Daughter" by carylfan10. While visiting his newborn grandson, Niles reflects on all the blessings he has thanks to the first Martin Crane. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks yet again to Melinda (carylfan10) for her support. Our string of Leah stories has grown one more time. I just felt the need to write this little story after reading hers (and I do suspect Melinda intended that from the start!). I hope this lives up to all of her amazing work!

Niles sat in the rocking chair holding his newborn grandson in his arms. He couldn't believe this had happened so quickly. When Leah had announced her engagement, Niles didn't know what to think. She was definitely has little girl, and he hadn't wanted to give that up. But he well understood the power of true love. The happiness on Leah's face now was all the proof he'd ever need that he'd done the right thing.

But now all he could think about was this baby. Baby Martin. It was hard to imagine his father's name now attached to this fragile baby, and yet it seemed to fit him perfectly. Niles knew Leah had asked him to tell the baby a story, but right now, all he could do was stare at Martin in disbelief. Daphne was in the waiting area, no doubt talking to Roz via cellphone. Leah was sound asleep, recovering from the delivery. It seemed to Niles as if he and his grandson were the only two people in the world.

"The first time I saw your grandmother, I knew I would love her as long as I lived. I walked into your great-uncle Frasier's apartment, and there she was. It was five years before I even got the nerve to ask her for a date. But at the last moment, I chickened out, and told her I had a date with someone else. I could hardly believe it when she showed up on my doorstep offering to help me cook for a date I didn't have. But we wound up eating dinner together, and I fell even more deeply in love that night. But a few years later, she realized that she loved me, too. The moment we took off together in your great-grandfather's Winnebago is something I can never forget. Soon we were married, and we decided to start a family. First there was your Uncle David. He was born in the middle of a wedding ceremony. I know your namesake, my father, loved David very much. And now, looking at you, I can understand how he must've felt that day. After David, of course, came your mother." Reluctantly, Niles shifted his gaze from the baby to his daughter.

"When I first met your grandmother, I thought there was no way I could ever love a woman any more than I loved her. But your mother proved me wrong right away." For a moment, he remembered Leah when she'd been a little girl. "Daddy, Daddy!" Those words could melt his heart instantly. But it wasn't just the child she'd been that he loved. He was also incredibly proud of the woman she was now. She'd followed her father's example, working hard at her studies. For a time, she'd considered becoming a psychiatrist like her father. But ultimately, she'd chosen to become a criminal psychologist instead. Knowing that his parents had met over a dead body, Niles could not object to her plan.

He once more looked down at the baby who was now fast asleep on his lap. "I didn't want to let her go. I thought when she married your father, I would lose her. But now I see that I haven't lost anything. I've gained. You are the most precious miracle I've ever seen. Your great-grandfather would be proud to know that you share his name. Even though you won't get to meet him, I'm certain you'll learn a lot about him as you grow up, and how much we all owe to him."

Niles sensed he was being watched. He looked up and saw Daphne standing in the doorway. "Darling, the nurse says we've got to leave. Martin needs to go to the nursery now." She quietly made her way over to where her husband sat.

"Look at him, Daphne. Isn't he precious?"

Daphne smiled at the expression on his face. It was the same one she'd seen her father-in-law wear when David was born. "He certainly is. I think your father would be pleased."

Niles nodded. "He always loved Leah so much. I was just telling this little one how much we all owe to Dad." He carefully stood, doing his best not to disturb the baby. "If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have met the love of my life."

Daphne kissed Niles' cheek. "I thank me lucky stars every time I look at you and our children." For a moment, she and Niles were silent, both overwhelmed by love and gratitude.

Just then, a voice startled them. "Daddy, don't go yet."

Niles walked over to the bed. "What's wrong?"

Leah smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to see the baby one more time before you took him away." She touched her son's tiny cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Daphne could tell her daughter was fighting to stay awake. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart. We'll make sure he gets to the nursery, and we'll see you tomorrow."

A small nod was all Leah could manage before her eyes closed once more. Niles bent over to kiss his sleeping daughter's cheek. For a split second, he saw her as a little girl. He suspected he would always see her that way.

Just as Niles and Daphne turned to leave, they heard a faint whisper. "Thanks, Daddy. For everything."

Niles slipped his free hand into Daphne's. _Yes_, he thought. _Thanks, Dad._

**The End**

"


End file.
